Black Night Town
, performed by , is the twenty-seventh ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 333 and ended in episode 344. It was succeeded by Rainbow. Lyrics Rōmaji Gozen reiji akari kieta machi Koyoi wa odore Tipsy Night Tsukiakari mo todokanu basho ni wa Kodoku sae mo utau machi ga aru Kuruisō na furuesō na itami dake ga Kowaresō na nakushisō na hōseki da Kuraberareru koto nado ubawareru koto nado nai Kimi wa kimi de ī, sā waratte misete Nani mo kangaezutomo soko ni riyū ga nakutomo Sore koso ga subarashī hajimari Sā, yoake da Gozen reiji akari kieta machi Furikaereba sasou Black Night Town Kanji 午前0時 灯り消えた街 今宵は踊れ　Tipsy Night 月灯かりもとどかぬ場所には 孤独さいも歌う街がある 狂いそうな震えそうな痛みだけが 壊れそうな失くしそうな宝石他 比べられることなど奪われることなどない 君は君でいいさあわらってみせて 何も考えずともそこに理由がナ無くとも　 それこそが素晴らし始まり さあ、夜明けだ 午前0時 灯り消えた街 振り返れば誘う　Black Night Town English City Lights disappears at midnight Today we're dancing in Tipsy Night There is no moonlight in this town And only loneliness is here The painful trembling is breaking the peace The city is like a Lost Pearl That cannot be bought nor be deprived You can be yourself, let me see your laugh With no reason, with no thought, it's... It's called new great beginning So, there comes the dawn Town lights disappears at midnight And looking back The Black Night Town invites us again Rōmaji (Full Version) Gozen rei ji akari kieta machi Koyoi wa odore TIPSY NIGHT Tsuki akari mo todokanu basho ni wa Kodoku sae mo utau machi ga aru Kuruisouna furuesouna itami dake ga Kowaresouna nakushisouna Houseki da Kuraberareru koto nado Ubawareru koto nado nai Kimi wa kimi de ii Saa waratte misete Nani mo kangaezu to mo Soko ni riyuu ga naku to mo Sorekoso ga subarashii hajimari Saa, yoake da Gozen san ji hitoke kara kakure Kodoku no hai kawasu TIPSY NIGHT Ima sugu koko ni motte koi Nodo wo yaku hodo no kanashii kotoba to yara wo Kachi wo shire Yami to yobareta machi ni Hikari wo tozashita no nara Koko ni yami wa nai Saa sono me wo tojite Soko ni ukabu mono dake Ima hanasanu you ni dake Sore koso ga utsukushii majiwari Saa, yoake da Zouka no kaori ni sasoware Mayoikonda machi Shirohige no roujintachi ga Toshi wo kasane midare zaku Gozen rei ji akari kieta machi Furikaereba sasou BLACK NIGHT TOWN Kanji (Full Version) 午前0時 灯り消えた街 今宵は 踊れ Tipsy Night 月灯りも届かぬ場所には 孤独さえも唱う街がある 狂いそうな 震えそうな 痛みだけが 壊れそうな 失くしそうな 宝石だ 比べられることなど 奪われることなどない 君は君でいい さぁ笑ってみせて 何も考えずとも そこに理由が無くとも それこそが素晴らしい始まり さぁ、夜明けだ 午前3時 人気から隠れ 孤独の杯交わす Tipsy Night 今すぐ此処に持って来い 喉を焼く程の悲しい言葉とやらを 価値を知れ 闇と呼ばれた街に 光を鎖したのなら ここに闇は無い さぁその瞳を閉じて そこに浮かぶものだけ 今離さぬように抱け それこそが美しい交わり さぁ、夜明けだ 造花の香りに誘われ 迷い込んだ街 白髭の老人達が 年を 重ね 乱れ 咲く 午前0時 灯り消えた街 振り返れば 誘うBlack Night Town English City lights disappeared 0:00«12:00 PM» The Tipsy Night dance tonight Where the moon light also not to reach There is a town that even loneliness sing Only pain seems a trembling wracking It is a gem comb likely loss rickety And not be deprived of such thing to be compared You me see laughing Well okay with you Even if there is no reason to there even without thinking That's what a great start Now, it's dawn The hidden from 3:00 am popular Tipsy Night to dodge cup of loneliness Bring me here right now What with the sad words to the extent that you burn the throat To know the value If he Tozashi light to the city that was called darkness Close your eyes the darkness Well not here The embrace it so as not separated now only hoverer there That's what a beautiful fellowship Now, it's dawn It is invited to smell the flowers City that wandered Our old man white beard The bloom is disturbed in years City lights disappeared 0:00«12:00 PM» Black Night Town to invite Looking back Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sasuke Uchiha * Itachi Uchiha * Fugaku Uchiha * Mikoto Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings